Sussex Bird News Wiki
Latest Sightings in Sussex This Wiki is for Sussex birders. Please feel free to post sightings 'Rules for posting' * keep all daily sightings in alphabetical order by site * post your notable sightings, rather than a full daylist * please add your name to your sightings * please send your records as normal to the county recorder, birdtrack et How to Use 'From a computer' Put the new dates sightings above the previous days but below this. To add in the heading for the date, find the button on the edit bar that says 'normal text', and from the drop-down menu, select 'Heading 2'. One you have entered the date here, press the 'enter' button, which takes you below the heading, and then add in your daily sightings. ''' 5th April 2014 Single RED KITE seen just after midday in Cuckmere Valley drifting above the Byway (Old Coaching route) from Alfriston towards Berwick/Alciston/Firle; specifically in the area of the Comp Barn at the Alfriston end of the byway approx quarter mile from Winton Street. Our third East Sussex Red Kite over last 3 years, but the first in Cuckmere Valley. 1st August PULBOROUGH RSPB Pectoral Sandpiper, Wood Sandpiper and two Commons at Nettleys hide today 4th May '''PULBOROUGH RSPB- Nightingales singing and showing pretty well at Pulborough Rspb, also Cetti's Warbler, Whitethroat, and a few Swifts.The Great Whie Egret now at Waltham Brooks per SOS website. (bart ives) 25 April PORTSLADE - Marsh Harrier 1 male flying North over Victoria Road fairly low 15.00 (Jan Charteris) SOUTHWICK BEACH ''- ''1 adult'' Yellow-legged Gull, ''34'' Turnstone, '''1 '''Ringed Plover '(Jan Charteris) ' ' 22 & 23 April '''CHURCH NORTON': The''' Bonelli's Warbler''' still showing at the back of the hide and by the trees next to the feeder. (bart ives) 20/21 April '''PAGHAM HARBOUR (RSPB), SIDLESHAM '- Long-eared owl hiding between bramble and gorse bushes in cycle path off the old tramway BEACON HILL LNR ROTTINGDEAN- 1 Hobby, Peregrine, 2 Whitethroat, 4 Chiffchaff, 1 Blackcap and a surprise Nuthatch (Peter Whitcomb) WARNINGCAMP - Glossy Ibis still by village sign between road and railway (via Birdguides) 19 April '''BEACHY HEAD, SHOOTERS BOTTOM - Stonechat, pair (male and female), Whitethroat pair, single Willow Warbler and three seperate Skylarks '''seen performing their display flight between 13.15-14.05 (Russell Brown) '''SEAFORD HEAD- '''Male '''Pied Flycatcher '''at Harry's Bush (Liam Curson) '''WALTHAM BROOKS '''Pair of '''Wheatears by the small wooden bridge but no RRS this afternoon. (Bart Ives) WILDPARK LNR - Firecrest 'flitting through gorse (Peter Whitcomb) 18 April '''BRIGHTON '- 1 Male '''Pied Flycatcher '''still present at Dyke Road Park late morning but no further sign early evening (S. Palme) '''SHOOTERS BOTTOM and COLDWALTHAM- Waited around 1 hour for the CORNCRAKE to show which it did when it flew right past us calling (added bonus!) and landed in the next section of gorse not to be seen again. 1 Common Whitethroat, 1 Chiffchaff and a male Blackcap were feeding on the path. 1 RED-RUMPED SWALLOW showing well feeding at Coldwaltham on the main lake. Other Birds of note, 1 Common Swift (my first of the year). 1 Barn Owl hunting over the railway line and 20+ Swallow in which the Red-rumped Swallow ' was feeding with. (George Kinnard, Luke Dray and Harry Ramm) 17 April '''BRIGHTON '- Dyke Road Park: 1 Pied Flycatcher (male); still present late afternoon (Sandra Palme) '''BEACH HEAD, SHOOTERS BOTTOM - CORNCRAKE '''showing well at 19.50 (Jamie Wilkinson) 15 April '''ARLINGTON RESERVOIR: '''1 '''Swift, '''numerous '''swallows '''but no martins on the west side of the reservoir near the fishermen's clubhouse. (Russell Brown) '''SELSEY BILL- Highlights being 11 Velvet Scoter, 2-3 Great Northern Diver, (one coming in to summer plum) and 2 Slav grebes (Harry Ramm) PULBOROUGH BROOKS RSPB- 1 Common Redstart, 3 Nightingale, 1 Lesser Whitethroat'''and 4 '''Common Whitethroat (Harry Ramm) 14 April CHURCH NORTON: 1 male Wheatear on the far right of the broken concrete sea wall. 1 Blackcap in the field behind the hide. Plenty of Swallows off the sea. (Bart Ives) PORTSLADE DOWNS '''- 1 '''Firecrest, 1 Yellow Wagtail, 2 Corn Bunting '''(incl one in full song), 1 '''Peregrine, 2 Common Buzzard, 14 Swallows, 1 Chiffchaff '''singing, 2 '''Small Tortoiseshell (Jan Charteris) SOUTHWICK BEACH - 2''' Little Terns east, 1 '''Shag '''east, 50+ '''Sandwich Terns, 13 Ringed Plover 'east, 14 '''Great Crested Grebe '(Jan Charteris) 65+ '''Brent Geese '''east, 5 '''Common Scoter '''west (Jan Charteris/Jake Gearty) 11 April '''PAGHAM HARBOUR, NORTH WALL - 2 Garganey(a pair) on grassland at the back of Breech Pool around 10am (Sarah Russell) PORTSLADE - 1 Firecrest showing well and constantly calling, 1 singing male Blackcap, both Victoria Park around 07.30 (Jan Charteris) SELSEY BILL '''- 2 Wheatears on beach, 3 chiffchaffs in gardens, 3 goldcrests in gardens, 1 fulmar e (Sarah Russell) '''SOUTHWICK BEACH - 1 summer plumage Slavonian Grebe, 9 Wheatear (2 m, 7f), c.180 Brent Geese 'in 2 flocks, 14+ adult '''Mediterranean Gulls '''in flock of gulls offshore before flying east, 14 '''Sandwich Tern '(Jan Charteris) 10 April '''BEACHY HEAD- Male Ring Ouzel '''in Shooter's Bottom (Liam Curson, Jake Gearty and Barny Worsfold) '''PORTSLADE - 1 Chiffchaff singing in Victoria Park 07.40 (Jan C 9 April SOUTHWICK BEACH - 2 SPOONBILL EAST ALONG COASTLINE PAST SOUTHWICK BEACH just before 6 P.M. - Should be passing Hove about 6 P.M. (via Jan Charteris). In addition to these today at Southwick Beach, 1 male White Wagtail, 4 Wheatear (2m, 2f), 1 fem Black Redstart, 1 adult summer Mediterranean Gull east overhead, 2 Chiffchaff feeding on beach (and another singing near Portslade Station), 54 Brent Geese east in 3 flocks, 70+ Sandwich Terns, 1 Dunlin, 2 Ringed Plover, 9 Common Scoter '''(Jan Charteris) '''PEACEHAVEN - 2 SPOONBILL east past Peacehaven cliffs "some way out" at 6pm (per Gerald Millard) PULBOROUGH BROOKS '''- 2 '''SPOONBILL reported briefly on South Brooks (time not provided but seems likely same birds as above - via SOS) 8 April ARUNDEL WWT- GLOSSY IBIS and GREAT WHITE EGRET (per WWT Twitter/Russ Tofts) BRIGHTON- A BLACK KITE flew NE over Stanmer Park early afternoon (per Rba) 7 April ARLINGTON RESERVOIR- '''drake '''Garganey '''among 300+ Teal in the middle of the water (Liam and Jon Curson) '''EASTBOURNE WEST RISE- Spoonbill still present on pond left from main lake. (Per Rba) SELSEY BILL AND SIDLESHAM QUAY- 2 Black-Throated Diver, 12 Red-Throated Diver, 2 Great Northern Diver all heading E'''. A unconfirmed report of a '''CATTLE EGRET sent us to Sidlesham Quay though no luck. SPLASH POINT- Constant stream of Brents, Common Scoters and Red-throated Divers east. 6 Eider, 2 Shoveler, 2 Pintail, 5 Red-breasted Merganser and 18 Little Gulls from 06:50-09:10 (Liam Curson plus Jon Curson, Dick Gilmore, Bob Self, Ron Knight et al) BEACHY HEAD- A STONE CURLEW present on Beachy Head but soon flew West. (per Rba) 6 April ARUNDEL WWT - GLOSSY IBIS '''reported again from Ramsar hide (birdguides) Also '''Goosander (single female went north) (Russ Tofts) CUCKMERE HAVEN- Spoonbill 'still present, now on the scrape with 6 '''Avocet '''and 13 '''Black-tailed Godwit '(per Jon Curson), '''Black-necked Grebe still present early am on the meanders (Nick Bond) HOLLINGBURY WILD PARK - Red Kite east at 10.15am (Peter Whitcomb) RUSTINGTON - 1 Slavonian Grebe '''offshore in full summer plumage '''RYE HARBOUR - 1 KENTISH PLOVER - on flat beach mid-day, south of Lime Kiln cottage, opposite black hut with red roof (Nick Bond) 5 April CUCKMERE HAVEN- Spoonbill '''flew overhead, appeared to drop down N of A259 but could not be refound. '''Black-necked Grebe '''still on the Meanders, the '''Avocets '''and '''Black-tailed Godwits on the scrape again. no sign of any Jack Snipe today. (Liam and Jon Curson) 4 April CUCKMERE HAVEN - Black-necked Grebe '''still present, 6 '''Avocet inc colour-ringed bird and 13 Black-tailed Godwit, on scrape, Jack Snipe flushed near scrape, Firecrest, Willow Warbler. '''(Liam Curson) 3 April '''RYE HARBOUR- 1 KENTISH PLOVER '''still on pool opposite Lime Kiln Cottage at 11:20am, per RBA 2 April, Tuesday '''RYE HARBOUR- 2 KENTISH PLOVER '''reported present am. as per Barry Yates '''RUSTINGTON BEACH- Red-Necked Grebe on sea in almost full breeding plumage. (Harry Ramm) WARNHAM LNR - Jack Snipe showing well from Tern Hide late afternoon; also a Grey Wagtail (Sandra Palme & Neil Cheesman) so far today but 1 Little Egret, 8 Mandarin, 3 Brambling (Jacob Everitt) 31 March, Sunday ARUNDEL WWT - '''GLOSSY IBIS still present this lunchtime from Ramsar Hide (Arundel WWT on twitter), no sign at 13:00 (per George Kinnard)' '''CUCKMERE - Black-necked Grebe '''still (Birdguides). '''Red Kite' east over Cuckmere at 9am, presumed same bird as JC saw; few migrants on S'ford Head. (Matt Eade) PULBOROUGH BROOKS RSPB '''- '''Jack Snipe '''found by Nick Goulden from Winpenny Hide and still showing at 16:30 this afternoon (Jon Winder) '''RYE HARBOUR - KENTISH PLOVER 1 still on pool nr Lime Kiln Cottage (Birdguides) SEAFORD- Red Kite '''over (per Jon Curson), '''Willow Warbler and Firecrest around Blatchington Pond (Liam Curson) SELSEY, EAST BEACH - Male Black Redstart in front graden, Marine Drive and male''' Wheatear''' still at kids' cycle track on seafront (been there since last Sunday) (Sarah Russell) WARNHAM LNR - 1 Jack Snipe 'in front of the Tern hide this afternoon and showing well (Jake Everitt) 30 March, Saturday '''ARUNDEL WWT - GLOSSY IBIS '''1 this am from Lapwing Hide (P.Stevens Arundel WWT Twitter) '''CUCKMERE HAVEN '- '''Black-necked Grebe '''still, 1 '''Spoonbill early am (Mick Davis) RYE HARBOUR - KENTISH PLOVER '1 male still from Lime Kiln Cottage (Birdguides) '''SELSEY BILL - Red-necked Grebe '''1 bird offshore this am (Per Bird Guids) 29 March, Friday 'CUCKMERE HAVEN - Black-necked Grebe 'still present on the Meanders, also a '''Little Ringed Plover '(per Jon Curson) '''PETT LEVEL- Bittern, 6 White-fronted Geese still present. (Liam Curson, Jake Gearty and Jamie Wilkinson) PULBOROUGH BROOKS RSPB - Garganey '''(5 drake, 2 duck) on North Brooks this morning plus 11 Ruff, 13 Dunlin and 4 Black-tailed Godwit. (Jon Winder) '''RYE HARBOUR - KENTISH PLOVER still present this am (Ricky White via Brighton and Sussex birders Facebook page)i also saw the plover plus100+ sandwich terns (Paul Evans), no sign of the Kentish from 3.30-5.30, but 6 Ruff, 100 Brent Geese and at least 7 Yellow-legged Gulls on Camber Sands (Liam Curson, Jake Gearty and Jamie Wilkinson) 28 March, Thursday ARLINGTON RES '''- 1 drake '''Garganey in the afternoon (Jake Everitt) CLIMPING GAP '''- 2 male '''Wheatear, 1 White Wagtail, 1 Stonechat '''(all in horse paddocks and fields to the east of car park), 2 ad '''Med Gulls '''west (Nick Bond) '''HOLLINGBURY HILLFORT - Red Kite east at 11.am (per Philip Thompson) PULBOROUGH BROOKS - 3''' Little-ringed Plovers from Westmead Hide (via Mick Davis) '''RYE HARBOUR - One Kentish Plover '''still on the pool opposite Lime Kiln Cottage this morning; 2 males reported still via Twitter though mobile (via BirdGuides) '''RYE HARBOUR - One of the two''' KENTISH PLOVERS (the ringed bird) was still showing opposite Lime Kiln cottage distant at first but came closer. Note both are VERY Mobile. 2 Male '''Wheatear, 200+ Sandwich Terns, 5''' Med Gull', 1 '''Black-tailed Godwit '''also around the reserve. (George Kinnard) '''SELSEY, WEST FIELDS' (Caravan Park) - 1 male Black Redstart '''seen 1.15 p.m. close to Bun Leisure sea defence work (Sarah Russell) 27 March, Wednesday '''ALCISTON- male Hen Harrier 'seen flying accross the A27 near the Drusilla's roundabout (per Russell Brown) '''BURY '-''' Stone Curlew 'flew from an oilseed rape field at Bury Hill (via BirdGuides) 'CUCKMERE HAVEN -'''5 '''Avocet and 8 Bar-tailed Godwit on scrape. 30 Dunlin along the river. 7 Pintail on the Meanders, where 1 Water Rail '''was heard. 17 '''Little Grebe, 2 Mediterranean Gulls, 30 Teal, 100 Wigeon. (Liam Curson) HENFIELD LEVELS - at least two Garganey '(1 drake) still on the levels east of Lee Farm (via BirdGuides) '''PULBOROUGH BROOKS '- 2 'Little Ringed Plovers '''from West Mead Hide; the '''Spoonbill '''was seen flying south over the South Brooks at 10.30 am (per Nick Bond and Russ Tofts) '''Marsh Harrier '(per Clive Hope), 'Wheatear '(per Pete Hughes) 'Golden Plover '(15 - 7 s/p) ( Russ Tofts) '''RYE HARBOUR - two male KENTISH PLOVER '''still on the saltmarsh opposite Lime Kiln Cottage (via BirdGuides) '''SPLASH POINT- '''1st-summer male '''Wheatear, Sandwich Tern E, Mute Swan o/s (Liam Curson) PORTSLADE - '''Male '''Blackcap '''singing singing this morning in garden on Trafalgar Road, also single '''Chiffchaff '''calling (Jan-Paul Charteris) '''WALTHAM BROOKS - Barn Owl (2), Peregrine (1), Meadow Pipit (100++), Marsh Harrier (1) (Russ Tofts) WARNHAM NATURE RESERVE- A Mealy Redpoll seen from the Woodpecker Hide at 2pm (per Rba) 26th March, Tuesday ARUNDEL WWT - Great-crested Grebe (still 1), Peregrine(2 mating again) and Snipe(20+) (Russ Tofts) BRIGHTON CITY CENTRE '''- 2 '''Peregrine, Sussex Heights (Jake Gearty). GORING GAP - 48 Sandwich Tern, 6 Med Gulls 'and 3 '''Wheatear '- birds dropping in all the time! (Nick Bond) 'Red Kite '(per Clive Hope) '''Sanderling (75+), Red-breasted Merganser('50+) (Russ Tofts) 'NEWHAVEN TIDE MILLS -'''the Barn Owl once again hunting the grassy fields between the Mill Creek and the railway line, at 17:40 (Liam Curson) 'PORTSLADE/SOUTHWICK BEACH - '''37 '''Sandwich Tern '(23 on beach, 14 past east), 7 'Med Gulls '(all adult summer in very large gathering on Common and Black-headed Gulls), one '''Rock Pipit, '''24 '''Turnstone, '''300+ '''Common Gulls. '''No sign for second day running of fem Black Redstart by Millionaires Mansions (Jan-Paul Charteris) '''PULBOROUGH BROOKS RSPB- A SPOONBILL present at Pulborough Brooks seen from Nettleys Hide but all over North Brooks aswell. 4pm today. (per Luke Dray) (George Kinnard) RYE HARBOUR - two KENTISH PLOVER '''still present; one opposite Lime Kiln Cottage and one on pools to the south (via Birdguides) '''TELSCOMBE CLIFFS - Marsh Harrier, Buzzard and Sparrowhawk (ca. 11 a.m.) (Barny Worsfold) WARNHAM LNR - Water Rail 'and 3 '''Chiffchaff '(via the Warden/Twitter) 25 March 2013, Monday '''NEWHAVEN TIDE MILLS -''' A''' Barn Owl hunting at TQ485004, the rough-grass fields immediately south of the railway line, at 17:15 (Liam Curson) PORTSLADE- Around 20 '''Sandwich terns '''with several '''Med gulls '''gone to roost at beach just west of Millionaires Row, Hove (Dave Bodds.). Archives ---- Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse